Die richtige Braut
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Usagi kann nicht fassen, was sie bei einem Besuch von Mamorus entfernten Verwandten zu hören bekommt: Er ist bereits so gut wie verlobt mit einer anderen ...
1. Die richtige Braut Teil 1

Die richtige Braut  
  
"Warum war Mamoru am Telefon so aufgeregt?", dachte Usagi während sie auf den Lift wartete, der sie zu Mamorus Wohnung bringen sollte. Es kam selten genug vor, dass er sie extra zu sich rief. In Gedanken musste sie lächeln, Mamoru hatte es nie nötig, sie zu rufen, sie kam von selbst fast jeden Tag. Mamoru hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle ja pünktlich sein. Nun, das hatte sie fast geschafft, sie war nur etwa drei Minuten zu spät dran, aber Mamoru war da nie so pingelig. Was konnte er denn anderes erwarten, wenn er sie darum bat, sich besonders hübsch zu machen. Sie trug ihren Lieblingsrock und die neue Bluse mit den kleinen rosa Herzen. Zudem hatte sie extra rosa Maschen um ihre Haarknoten gebunden und ihre Herzbrosche angesteckt. Ein wenig atemlos stand sie schließlich vor Mamorus Türe und läutete.  
  
Einen Augenblick später riss Mamoru die Türe auf. "Du bist spät dran!", zischte er, "konntest du nicht schneller laufen?" Er fasste sie am Arm und zog sie in die Wohnung.  
  
"Mamoru, was ist los?", fragte Usagi verwundert über den gehetzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen.  
  
"Sie sind im Wohnzimmer", flüsterte er.  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Mein Großonkel Tsutomi und meine Großtante Manako. Bitte benimm dich sehr, sehr höflich ihnen gegenüber." Er schob sie auf die Wohnzimmertür zu und setzte ein etwas gezwungen wirkendes Lächeln auf. Dann öffnete er die Türe und winkte Usagi, sich neben ihn zu stellen.  
  
"Großonkel, Großtante", sagte er nach einer höflichen Verbeugung. "Darf ich euch meine Freundin Usagi Tsukino vorstellen."  
  
Der Großonkel war ein großer, massiger Mann mit grauen Haaren, die Tante sah noch recht jung aus, ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem sehr traditionell wirkenden Knoten aufgesteckt. Beide trugen außerordentlich schöne Kimonos.  
  
Usagi schluckte und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. "Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte sie.  
  
"Mamoru", sagte die Tante mit näselnder Stimme nach einem flüchtigen Nicken in Richtung Usagi. "Ich weiß nicht, warum du drauf bestehst, uns dieses Kind vorzustellen. Wir haben nie Anteil an den Affären unserer Großneffen. Das ist nun einmal nötig, um sich die Hörner abzustoßen."  
  
"Affären?", Mamoru legte den Arm um Usagi. "Usagi ist keine Affäre. Sie ist das Mädchen, das ich eines Tages heiraten werde."  
  
Der Onkel lachte. Es klang wie das Meckern einer Ziege. "Du machst Scherze, Mamoru. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich als Oberhaupt der Familie Chiba niemals das Einverständnis für eine derartige Verbindung geben würde."  
  
"Was ist denn daran falsch? Usagis Vater ist ein angesehener Beamter, ihre ganze Familie ist freundlich und liebenswert."  
  
"Ts, ts", rügte die Tante. "Egal wie angesehen die Tsukinos auch sein mögen, wir kennen alle Familien mit Namen, deren Herkunft unserer ebenbürtig ist und die Familie deiner kleinen Freundin gehört nicht dazu."  
  
"Und was, wenn mir das völlig egal ist?", fragte Mamoru wütend.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba. Als wir uns nach dem Tod deiner Eltern um dich gekümmert haben, hast du uns geschworen, niemals Schande über den Namen deiner Familie zu bringen und mir, dem Oberhaupt der Chibas, immer zu gehorchen. Waren das nur leere Worte?", fragte der Onkel scharf.  
  
"Nein, Großonkel Tsutomi", sagte Mamoru seufzend, "aber ich sehe nicht ein, dass eine Heirat mit Usagi Schande über uns bringen würde. Das ist doch einfach lächerlich."  
  
"Nicht, wenn du schon eine Verlobte hast, die auf dem Weg hierher ist, damit das Eheversprechen eingelöst wird."  
  
Usagi war die ganze Zeit still gewesen. Die Einwände gegen ihre Person und ihre Familie hatten sie blass und blasser werden lassen. Als nun jedoch das Wort "Verlobte" und "Eheversprechen" fiel, da sah sie entsetzt zu Mamoru hoch. Er sah nicht weniger erschrocken aus.  
  
"Was für ein Versprechen? Und welche Verlobte?"  
  
"Ich habe in deinem Namen um die Hand von Yuri, der Tochter eines alten Freundes deines Vaters angehalten. Natürlich erst, nachdem sie mir vorgestellt worden ist. Du wirst mit meiner Wahl zufrieden sein. Yuri ist außerordentlich schön, bestens erzogen und sehr begabt. Eure Hochzeit wird in fünf Wochen statt finden. Deine Großtante hat die Hochzeitskimonos bereits mitgebracht. Auf dem Weg hierher sind wir an einem sehr hübschen Hikawa Tempel vorbeigekommen. Der Oberpriester ist zwar ein etwas seltsamer Kauz, aber er war sofort bereit, die Zeremonie durchzuführen. Also kannst du deiner kleinen Freundin gleich hier und jetzt für immer Leb wohl sagen, ich brauche wohl kaum zu betonen, dass du sie nach deiner Heirat nicht wiedersehen wirst."  
  
Mamoru wurde abwechselnd rot und blass. Usagi, sah, wie die Ader an seiner Schläfe klopfte und er ganz schmale Augen bekam. Sie kannte dieses Zeichen. Der Großonkel kannte es anscheinend auch. Er erhob sich, und um dem Wutausbruch seines Großneffen vorzubeugen, forderte er ihn auf, ihm in Küche zu folgen, allein.  
  
Zurück blieb eine am Boden zerstörte Usagi und Manako Chiba. Mamorus Großtante musterte das blasse Mädchen vor ihr. Ganz hübsch aber noch viel zu jung und unbedarft. Vielleicht weckte sie irgendwelche Beschützerinstinkte in Mamoru. Ihre Hände zitterten, anscheinend hatte sie keine besonders guten Nerven und war sehr in Mamoru verschossen.  
  
"Mein armes Kind", sagte die Tante mit salbungsvoller Stimme, "es tut mir leid, dass du es auf diese Weise erfahren hast. Mamoru ist wirklich nichts für dich, er stammt aus völlig anderen Kreisen als du. Wir Chibas sind sehr auf Tradition bedacht und wir sind alles, was Mamoru noch an Familie hat. Er hat fast immer allein gelebt, bestrebt unabhängig zu sein, sobald er alt genug dazu war. Da er nur entfernt mit uns verwandt ist, kann es sein, dass er sich nicht mehr als Teil der Familie gefühlt hat, aber wir haben ihn nicht vergessen oder verstoßen. Die Chibas stammen aus altem Adel und wir haben ziemlich viel Einfluss. Wir können Mamoru helfen, im Leben sehr weit nach oben zu kommen. Willst du es ihm verderben, deine eigenen egoistischen Gefühle über sein Wohlergehen stellen?"  
  
Usagi kamen die Tränen. So hatte sie es nicht gesehen, sie wollte Mamoru nicht schaden, sie liebte ihn doch!  
  
"Also wirst du dich nicht an ihn hängen, wie eine lästige, kleine Klette und ihn dadurch unglücklich machen, habe ich recht? Vielleicht bildet er sich jetzt ein, dich zu lieben, aber glaube mir, er hätte es früher oder später bereut, ein kleines Nichts wie dich geheiratet zu haben. Er hat dir doch noch keinen Antrag gemacht oder?", fragte sie lauernd.  
  
Usagi schüttelte weinend den Kopf. "Aber wir gehören doch zusammen, wir haben eine ....", hier hielt sie inne, ehe sie "Tochter" sagen konnte. Wie sollte sie das Mamorus Tante erklären, wie ihr von Serenity erzählen, von Chibi Usa, von Kristall Tokyo? Mamorus Großtante würde ihr nicht glauben, sie vielleicht sogar für verrückt halten.  
  
"Eine was?", lächelte die Tante herablassend, "eine Zukunft? Auf gar keinen Fall. Das ist vielleicht dein Traum, aber Mamoru wird dich ganz schnell vergessen haben, wenn er Yuri sieht. Sie ist so viel schöner als du. Kannst du ein Instrument spielen? Kannst du traditionelle Gerichte zubereiten? Weißt du, wie man einen Kimono richtig elegant trägt? Bist du gut in Konversation und gebildet in allen möglichen Themen? Kannst du nähen oder sticken?"  
  
"Nein", flüsterte Usagi.  
  
"Wie willst du dann an seiner Seite stehen, wenn er erst einmal erfolgreich ist? Wenn er seine Geschäftsfreunde und seine Vorgesetzten zu sich einlädt, wie willst du eine gute Gastgeberin sein und Mamoru dadurch Ehre erweisen? Darüber hast du bestimmt noch nie nachgedacht, weil du ein egoistisches, kleines Mädchen bist, das nur an sein eigenes Glück denkt, nicht aber an das Mamorus."  
  
Usagi brachte kein Wort hervor, so hatte noch nie jemand mit ihr gesprochen. Jedes Wort schmerzte wie tausend Nadelstiche. Die Wahrheit, die darin lag, tat unendlich weh. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich nie gefragt, was für ein Leben sie an Mamorus Seite führen würde bis es soweit war, dass sie Neo Königin wurde. Was war, wenn diese Zukunft nur eine von verschiedenen Möglichkeiten darstellte. Erst kürzlich hatte Ami ihr von einer Theorie erzählt, die sich mit Alternativen Realitäten beschäftigte. Bei dem Wort allein hatte sie schon Kopfschmerzen bekommen, aber der Grundgedanke war so interessant gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatte. Möglicherweise kam Chibi Usa also nicht direkt aus ihrer Zukunft, sondern aus der Zukunft einer anderen Usagi, einer Usagi, die nie dieses Gespräch mit Mamorus Großtante geführt hatte.  
  
"Wenn du keine selbstsüchtige kleine Schlange bist, dann beweise es uns, indem du dich von Mamoru fern hältst, bis er Yuri getroffen hat. So kann er frei zwischen dir und ihr wählen. Sollte seine Liebe tatsächlich so tief sein, wie ihr beide glaubt, werde ich mit Yuris Eltern und mit Tsutomi sprechen. Ihr beide könnt dann mit unserem Segen zusammen bleiben. Aber du musst dich an diese Abmachung halten, versprochen?"  
  
Usagi nickte schweren Herzens, sie wollte nicht egoistisch sein, und die Großtante lächelte zufrieden. "Hier", sie nahm einen Ring mit einem gelben Stein aus ihrer Tasche. "Er soll dich an unsere Abmachung erinnern. Für deine Finger ist er zu groß, trage ihn an einer Kette. Geh nun, mein Kind. Ich werde Mamoru von unserer Abmachung erzählen, damit er weiß, worum es geht."  
  
Schweren Herzens verbeugte sich Usagi und verließ die Wohnung.  
  
"Wo ist Usagi?", fragte Mamoru kurz darauf, als er und Tsutomi ins Wohnzimmer zurück kamen. "Hast du sie etwa vergrault, Großtante Manako?"  
  
"Aber wieso sollte ich denn? Ihr ist nur klar geworden, dass sie deiner Zukunft nicht im Wege stehen darf. Wir haben abgemacht, dass ihr euch erst in fünf Wochen wieder treffen könnt. Falls du dann noch immer bereit bist, die Ehre deiner Familie wegen ihr zu beschmutzen und die arme Yuri öffentlich zu demütigen und bloßzustellen, ...." Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Als Trost habe ich deiner kleinen Freundin den gelben Diamantring aus dem Familienerbe deines Großonkels gegeben." Sie und Tsutomi wechselten einen zufriedenen Blick. Mamorus Großonkel hatte sich nie viel aus Schmuck gemacht und der gelbe Diamant war ein zwar sehr altes aber auch ein sehr hässliches Stück. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht einmal echt und wenn, dann aufgrund seiner seltsamen Unreinheiten bestimmt nicht viel wert.  
  
Die Großtante erhob sich. "Ich und dein Großonkel fahren jetzt in unser Hotel zurück. Wir wollen dort sein, wenn Yuri ankommt."  
  
"Ich werde sie niemals heiraten."  
  
"Darüber lässt sich reden, aber erst nachdem du sie getroffen hast. Sie kommt voller Hoffnung den weiten Weg hierher, um dich kennenzulernen. Du wirst uns nicht die Schande antun, dass du sie nicht einmal begrüßen willst. Falls du nach eurem Treffen irgendetwas an ihr auszusetzen hast, hätten wir zumindest ein Argument ihrem Vater gegenüber, warum du das Versprechen zurück nimmst."  
  
Zähneknirschend willigte Mamoru ein. Er würde Usagi erklären, warum er dies tun musste und er würde ihr versichern, dass er an ihrer beider Liebe festhielt. Mit diesen Vorsätzen verabschiedete er seine Großtante und seinen Großonkel.  
  
Er wartete eine Stunde, dann rief er bei Usagi an. Sie selbst war am Apparat.  
  
"Usagi, wir müssen uns sehen!"  
  
Er hörte wie sie schluckte und mit beklommener Stimme sagte: "Aber Mamoru, ich kann dich nicht treffen. Hat dir deine Tante nichts erzählt?"  
  
"Du willst mich wirklich nicht treffen?", fragte er fassungslos "Und du hast auch nichts dagegen, dass ich diese Yuri sehe?"  
  
Er konnte nicht sehen, wie bleich Usagi bei diesen Worten wurde und wie schwer sie kämpfte, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. "So ist es abgemacht. Leb wohl."  
  
Damit drückte sie den Hörer auf die Gabel und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Dort warf sie sich auf das Bett und schluchzte hemmungslos.  
  
"Usagi, was hast du?", fragte Luna besorgt. "Hast du dich mit Mamoru gestritten?"  
  
Usagi schüttelte den Kopf und weinte noch heftiger. Luna brauchte eine ganze Weile, ehe sie die Ereignisse des Nachmittags aus Usagi herausgelockt hatte.  
  
"Sag mir Luna", bettelte Usagi mit zitternder Stimme, "es gibt diese verschiedenen Realitäten gar nicht, oder? Egal was passiert, Mamoru und ich werden König und Königin in Kristall Tokio werden."  
  
Luna sah unbehaglich auf ihre Pfoten. "Ich weiß es nicht, Usagi. Wenn die Zukunft unveränderlich wäre, hätte die Familie des Schwarzen Mondes niemals versucht, sie durch Einmischung in der Gegenwart zu ändern. Was Zeit wirklich ist, versteht vielleicht allein Pluto und sie können wir nicht mehr fragen. Chibi Usa ist zu Besuch in Kristall Tokio und kommt erst in ein paar Wochen wieder zurück. Und selbst sie hat seit dem Ende der Death Busters nicht mehr versucht, über Luna P Kontakt mit Pluto zu bekommen. Vielleicht funktioniert es gar nicht mehr."  
  
"Dann kann es also passieren, dass er diese Yuri schöner findet als mich, oder?"  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht", versuchte Luna Usagi zu beruhigen. "Er liebt doch nur dich."  
  
"Aber wie lange noch? Er hat sich von Beryl umdrehen lassen, er wäre fast auf Anne hereingefallen und als wir uns nur als Usagi und Mamoru kannten, mochte er mich überhaupt nicht!"  
  
Egal, was Luna sagte, sie konnte Usagi nicht beruhigen. Erst nach langer Zeit, als ihre Mutter zum Abendessen rief, hörten die Tränen auf zu fließen. Usagi wusch sich die roten Augen und setzte eine gelassene Miene auf, um ihre Familie nicht zu beunruhigen. Sie wusste, ihr Vater würde sich furchtbar aufregen, wenn er erfuhr, was Mamorus Großonkel und Großtante über die Tsukinos dachten. Aber es war eine Qual. Hoffentlich hatte Luna recht und Mamoru würde diese Yuri nicht mögen, nicht ein bisschen. Weit entfernt von Tokio unter den Ruinen eines uralten Schlosses, das schon vor tausend Jahren zerfallen war, in einem finsteren, unterirdischen Gewölbe, schlief ein Mann eingehüllt in einen Kristall. Seit mehr als tausend Jahren schlief er dort, doch nun begann der Kristall, Sprünge zu bekommen und endlich zerplatzte er. Der Schläfer landete unsanft auf dem verstaubten Boden. Er schien um die fünfzig Jahre alt zu sein, mit grauem, langem Haar und schwarzen Augen, in denen pure Bosheit glühte. Stöhnend rappelte er sich auf, streckte seine Hände und murmelte ein Wort. Daraufhin war das Gewölbe auf einmal in düster grünes Licht getaucht. Der Mann sah sich um, sah die Tische mit den uralten Bücher, die Regale voll seltsamer Beutel, Flaschen und Dosen, er sah den großen Kessel und die komplizierten Apparaturen, deren silbernes Metall mit Grünspan überzogen war.  
  
"Tausend Jahre", murmelte er und rieb sich den Bart, "tausend Jahre und vielleicht noch ein, zwei dazu. Viel länger hat er nicht gereicht, dein erster Zauber des Ewigen Schlafes. Du hättest besser auf mich hören sollen, Beryl, dann hättest du es richtig gemacht. Aber du warst nie ein sehr braves Kind." Er lachte gackernd und rieb sich die Hände. "Ich schätze du bist wohl tot und eigentlich sollte ich traurig sein, meine Tochter. Aber wer hat mich in diesen Kristall gesperrt, wer mir die Krone gestohlen, die ich mit soviel Mühe an mich gerissen habe? Königin Beryl, ha! Metallia war nur eine Entität, aus dem Reich der Ewigen Finsternis und nicht einmal die stärkste. Du hast wohl gedacht, ich lasse dich gleich alle meine Geheimnisse wissen, wie?" Er lachte noch lauter. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine leere Holzschachtel.  
  
"Der Ring der Tore, wo ist er?!" Der Mann warf alle Bücher vom Tisch, durchwühlte mit den Händen den Staub auf dem Boden. Alles, was er fand, war ein goldener Knopf mit dem Symbol der Erde, einem Kreis mit einem Kreuz, und dem Umriss einer Flamme drum herum.  
  
"Chemaron, du elender Wurm, du also hast es gewagt, meine magischen Sigel zu durchbrechen. Nicht Beryl, nur du kannst die Bedeutung des Ringes erkannt haben. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, ihn zerstört?", er schüttelte den Kopf, "nein, dazu warst du immer zu neugierig." Er sammelte verschiedene Zutaten von den Regalen und warf sie in den Kessel. Ein Feuer war schnell entzündet und bald erfüllte schwarzer Rauch das Gewölbe. Der Magierkönig murmelte ein paar seiner Sprüche und vor seinem geistigen Auge entstanden die Bilder des Angriffs auf das Mondkönigreich, wie es zerstört wurde und wie der Silberkristall allen ein neues Leben schenkte. "Ah, du warst damals mit deinem Prinzen auf dem Mond, Chemaron, als sein Hofmagier musstest du dabei sein, wie hätte er sonst ohne die Einladung der Mondkönigin dorthin gelangen können? Das heißt, der Wiedergeburtszauber hat dich auch erfasst und du bist neu geboren worden. Zu schade, dass du kein echter Mondbewohner warst, sie haben ihre Fähigkeiten mit in ihr neues Leben nehmen können, dein Prinz vielleicht auch, aber du, ein einfacher Hofmagier, bis heute ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ich spüre, dass der Ring in deiner Nähe ist, also hast du ihn irgendwie herüber retten können. Er wird dir nicht mehr lange gehören. Ich, Geddhan, der Magierkönig werde ihn mir zurückholen, dann rufe ich die schrecklichste Entität aus dem Reich der Ewigen Finsternis und lasse dich dabei zusehen, wie ich die Welt, nein, das ganze Universum mit einem Schlag in meinen Besitz bringe. Du wirst alles wissen, alles aus deiner Vergangenheit, dafür werde ich sorgen und dann wirst du für deinen Diebstahl bezahlen, ha, ha ha". Lachend begann Geddhan die nötigen Zauber für seine Pläne fertig zu stellen. Einige geringere Diener konnte er auch ohne Ring zu sich rufen, damit sie Chemaron und den Ring für ihn ausfindig machten....  
  
Ende des 1. Teils 


	2. Die richtige Braut Teil 2

Teil 2  
  
"Was ist nur heute mit dir los, Usagi?", fragte Ami am folgenden Nachmittag. "Keine einzige deiner Aufgaben stimmt." "Ja, und du hast keines von Makotos Sandwiches angerührt", fügte Rei hinzu. "Bist du krank?"  
  
Usagi, die lustlos über ihren Büchern saß, schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Dann hat es etwas mit Mamoru zu tun?", fragte Minako. "Appetitlosigkeit ist ein Zeichen von Liebeskummer." Statt einer Antwort begannen Usagis Tränen zu fließen. "So schlimm kann es nicht sein", tröstete Makoto sie, während sie mit den anderen hilflose Blicke tauschte, "egal worüber ihr euch gestritten habt, es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung." "Wir", schnüffelte Usagi, "wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Es ist weil ich ... weil ich ihn nicht mehr sehen darf!" "Hat er dir das gesagt?", fragte Rei erstaunt. "Nein, seine ... seine Großtante. Wir ... haben eine Abmachung. Ich will nicht egoistisch sein, aber es tut so weh!", schluchzte sie. "Welche Großtante und was ist das für eine Abmachung?", fragte Ami vorsichtig. Nach und nach schüttete ihnen Usagi ihr Herz aus. "Das sind aber keine sehr freundlichen Verwandten, die Mamoru da hat", meinte Makoto. "Ich sollte mal vorbeigehen und denen was erzählen. Du bist nicht fein genug, ha! Du bist eine wiedergeborene Prinzessin und eine zukünftige Königin." "Lass den Unsinn, Makoto", sagte Rei, "du weißt genau, dass wir niemandem davon erzählen können. Es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Sag, Usagi, hast du diese Yuri schon gesehen? Könnte ja sein, dass sie nicht halb so hübsch ist, wie Mamorus Großtante behauptet hat." Usagi rieb sich die roten Augen. "Meinst du?", fragte sie halb zweifelnd, halb hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Ich bin ganz Reis Meinung", sagte Minako, "ehe du dir die Seele aus dem Leib weinst, sollten wir uns diese Yuri einmal anschauen." In diesem Moment hörte man Stimmen und Schritte näherkommen. Usagi zuckte zusammen. "Das ist Mamorus Großonkel", flüsterte sie, als eine Männerstimme energisch den Oberpriester zu sprechen wünschte. Im Nu klebten ihre vier Freundinnen an der Tür. Rei zog sie ein kleines bisschen auf, sodass sie durch den Spalt nach draußen schauen konnten. Auf dem Hof stand Yuuichirou, den Besen in der Hand, und schaute mit offenem Mund auf das schlanke Mädchen neben Mamorus Großonkel und der Großtante. "Was muss er sie so anstarren, als wäre sie ein Weltwunder!", murmelte Rei verärgert, ehe sie das Mädchen genauer betrachtete. Dann allerdings schluckte sie schwer. Yuri, eine andere konnte es nicht sein, war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als Yuuichirou. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare hatten einen wunderschönen Blauschimmer und hingen ihr bis auf die Hüften herab. Ihr Gesicht mit den großen, schwarzen Augen und dem winzigen, roten Mund und der kleinen Nase schien direkt aus einem alten Märchenbuch zu stammen. Dazu trug sie den schönsten Kimono, den Rei je gesehen hatte und wie sie ihn trug...! Usagi, trat neben ihre Freundinnen, um auch einen Blick auf ihre Konkurrentin zu werfen. Bei Yuris Anblick sank ihr Herz. "Sie ist schön wie eine Göttin. Ich werde Mamoru an sie verlieren", flüsterte sie mutlos und neue Tränen flossen. "Sie ist wirklich umwerfend", sagte Rei, worauf ihr Minako einen Stoß in die Rippen verpasste.  
  
"Schönheit ist nicht alles", versuchte Ami, die schluchzende Usagi zu beruhigen, "wahrscheinlich hat diese Yuri andere Fehler." "Genau", stimmte ihr Makoto zu. "Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Sachen packst und einen langen, schönen Spaziergang machst? Wir nehmen inzwischen diese Yuri unter die Lupe. Wir laden sie auf eine Tasse Tee ein, während der Großonkel mit Reis Großvater redet." Ehe Usagi sich versah, schob Rei sie durch die Hintertür ins Freie. Einen langen Spaziergang, aber wohin? Es gab kaum einen schönen Platz in der Nähe des Tempels, wo sie nicht schon mit Mamoru gewesen war, wo nicht eine Bank oder der Gesang eines Vogels sie an die schönen Stunden zu zweit erinnerte.  
  
Sie ging einfach los und versuchte, an andere Dinge zu denken, an das neue Sailor V Comic, an Naru und wie sie ihren Bruder Shingo ein bisschen ärgern könnte. Doch immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu Mamoru zurück. Ob er diese wunderschöne Yuri schon getroffen hatte? Ob er überhaupt noch an sie, Usagi, dachte? Als es dunkel zu werden begann, kehrte Usagi zum Tempel zurück. Leise öffnete sie die Tür zu Reis Zimmer. Ihre Freundinnen saßen noch immer um den Tisch. Bei Usagis Eintreten warfen sie sich betretene Blicke zu. "Nun?", fragte Usagi, "was habt ihr herausgefunden?" Zunächst blieb es ganz still. Schließlich fasste Rei sich als erste ein Herz. "Usagi", man merkte, es fiel ihr nicht leicht, das zu sagen, "Yuri ist das netteste, wohlerzogenste Mädchen, das ich je getroffen habe. Sie weiß sehr viel über jedes Thema und sie kann sogar die große Teezeremonie fehlerlos. Dabei spielt sie auch noch eines der alten Instrumente, die wir hier im Tempel haben." "Außerdem", jetzt sprach Ami und sie wagte es nicht, Usagi dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen, "spricht sie neben Englisch auch ausgezeichnet Französisch und Deutsch. Sie hat fast alle Bücher gelesen, die ich auch kenne. Offenbar ist sie bisher nur von sehr guten Privatlehrern unterrichtet worden, aber bei allen Tests, die sie mitgemacht hat, hat sie nie weniger als neunzig Prozent der Punkte erreicht." "Mir hat sie ein Rezept für Honigkekse gegeben, das sie sich selbst ausgedacht hat. Es klingt ziemlich kompliziert, aber das Ergebnis muss himmlisch schmecken", sagte Makoto. "Sie kennt sich im Sport prima aus", sagte Minako. "Sie weiß genau, wer welches Autorennen letztes Jahr gewonnen hat und schau, was sie mit meinem Haar gemacht hat." Ihr blondes Haar, das ihr sonst offen auf den Rücken herab hing, war zu einem sehr hübschen Gebilde aus Knoten und Zöpfen hochgesteckt worden. "Auch wenn sie häufig Kimonos trägt, scheint sie einen hervorragenden Riecher für Mode zu haben." "Also hat sie keine Fehler, keine Schwachstellen", fragte Usagi mit bebender Stimme.  
  
Alle ihre Freundinnen schüttelten den Kopf. Sie warteten auf den nächsten Tränenausbruch, aber er kam nicht. "Damals, als sich Mamoru nach Chibi Usas Auftauchen von mir losgesagt hat, konnte ich es nicht verstehen. Wenn er mich jetzt für Yuri verlässt, weiß ich wenigstens, warum." Sie lächelte ihre Freundinnen an, es war ein unendlich trauriges Lächeln. "Das Leben wird weitergehen, die nächsten fünf Wochen und auch danach. Bis morgen." Damit schloss sie die Türe wieder und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Ihre Augen brannten aber es wollten keine Tränen mehr kommen. Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako starrten noch lange auf die Bücher, ohne einen Buchstaben zu erkennen. "Hätten wir es ihr nicht schonender beibringen können?", fragte Minako schließlich.  
  
"Es ist besser, wenn sie auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet ist", sagte Rei und wischte sich über die Augen. "Ich werde mir Mamoru vorknöpfen", sagte Makoto düster. Das wirst du nicht", sagte Ami bestimmt, und alle sahen sie erstaunt an, "er muss sich von ganz allein für Usagi entscheiden und nicht, weil du oder jemand anderer ihn bearbeiten. Alles andere wäre falsch." Makoto wollte erst auffahren, dann aber sanken ihre Schultern herab. Sie hieb mit all ihrem Frust auf den Tisch. "Wenn sie wenigstens geweint hätte!" Sie zog ein Taschentuch hervor und schneuzte sich. "Irgend etwas müssen wir doch für sie tun. Wir sind ihre Freundinnen!" Die anderen nickten, doch in ihren Gesichtern stand deutlich die Ratlosigkeit. Wie konnten sie Usagi helfen? ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Im unterirdischen Gewölbe, der Hexenküche des Magierkönigs, waren seine fünf dunklen Diener versammelt, um von ihrer Suche zu berichten. "Wir haben alle Länder der Erde abgesucht, König Geddhan", sagte der oberste der fünf. Er sah aus wie ein Mensch, nur dass sein Körper aus fettigem, schwarzem Rauch zu bestehen schien. Sein Gesicht war immer in Bewegung, seine Züge verschwammen und bildeten sich neu. Die anderen glichen ihm aufs Haar bis auf die Farbe des Rauches. Von giftigem Schwefelgelb, schlammigem Erdbraun, gewitterdunklem Grau und dem Rot getrocknetem Blutes reichte die Farbpalette der fünf Atem des Todes, wie sie sich nannten. Sie boten einen sehr unheimlichen Anblick, doch Geddhan war Schlimmeres gewohnt. Der fünfte Atem des Todes sprach weiter: "Wir fanden die Inkarnation eures Feindes in einer Stadt, die Tokyo heißt. Noch ist er frei. Ein Wort und wir werden ihn zu euch bringen." "Gut. Was ist mit dem Ring der Tore?", fragte Geddhan drängend. "Wir konnten ihn nicht finden." "Das gibt es nicht. Wenn Chemaron ihn vernichtet hätte, würde ich es gespürt haben, Ewiger Schlaf oder nicht." "Der Ring der Tore war bis vor kurzem im Besitz seiner Inkarnation", bestätigte der fünfte Atem des Todes. "Wo immer er jetzt ist, eine große Kraft muss ihn abschirmen." "Nun gut. Chemaron wird mir sagen können, was er mit dem Ring gemacht hat. Da er in dieser Inkarnation ein normaler Mensch ist, kann es sein, dass er Familie hat. Schnappt euch also auch alle Menschen, die ihm viel bedeuten, seine Frau, seine Kinder." "Jetzt sofort, König Geddhan?" Geddhan überlegte. Der Wunsch sich zu rächen war sehr stark, aber er hatte so lange gewartet, es sollte perfekt sein. "Nein. Ich habe noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Wir geben ihm noch etwas Zeit, sein geringes Leben auszukosten, ehe wir die Schlinge um seinen Hals zuziehen, aber dann ....." "Kind, so geht das nicht weiter!" Usagis Mutter machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Gestern Abend wollte Usagi nichts essen und heute morgen rührte sie nicht einmal ihren Toast an. "Was ist nur los mit dir?"  
  
"Gar nichts", sagte Usagi und zwang sich zu lächeln, "ich denke nur, ich sollte wieder mal abnehmen. In letzter Zeit habe ich einfach zuviel gefuttert." "Nimm wenigstens dein Pausenpaket mit", sagte ihre Mutter und hielt ihr den rosa Beutel hin. "Zu Mittag wirst du einen riesen Hunger haben." "Vielen Dank, Mama", Usagi gab ihr einen raschen Kuss. "Bis heute abend." Da sie diese Nacht so wenig geschlafen hatte wie die Nacht davor, war sie heute einmal nicht zu spät dran. Zwar fühlte sie sich todmüde, aber sie würde nicht schlafen, nicht nach diesen quälenden Träumen, in denen sie zusehen musste, wie Mamoru Yuri zur Frau nahm, während sie hinter einer dicken Glasscheibe stand, durch die er sie nicht rufen hörte. Mehr tot als lebendig stolperte sie nach der letzten Stunde aus dem Schulhaus. Ob sie beim Tempel wieder Yuri begegnen würde? Sie kam um die Ecke und rannte genau in Yuri hinein. "Entschuldige vielmals", sagte sie mit einigen Verbeugungen, nahm ihre Schultasche und wollte weiter. "Warte", sagte Yuri. Sie hatte wirklich eine sehr musikalische Stimme. "Du musst Usagi sein, die Exfreundin von Mamoru." Usagi straffte die Schultern. "Noch hat Mamoru sich nicht entschieden." "Ich denke doch", sie sagte es nicht einmal unfreundlich, "es tut mir leid, dass ich es bin, die es dir sagen muss, aber wir haben uns gestern getroffen und uns sofort gut verstanden. Ich denke, wir werden ein sehr gutes, zufriedenes Leben zusammen führen. Er weiß was er seinem Namen schuldig ist und ich weiß es auch. Er hat dich nicht erwähnt und das sagt ja wohl alles. Versuch, ihn zu vergessen. Es gibt noch viele andere nette junge Männer in dieser großen Stadt. Darunter werden genug sein, die keine so hohen Ansprüche an ihre zukünftige Frau stellen." Mit einem höflichen Nicken verabschiedete sie sich und schritt davon. War Usagis Herz vorher wund gewesen, so war es jetzt taub und leer. Sie spürte, wie sich neue Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, aber sie schluckte den Kloß hinunter. Weinen würde ihr jetzt nicht mehr helfen. Beim Tempel angekommen stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass nicht nur die übliche Runde, sondern auch Michiru und Haruka dort versammelt waren. "Ich habe die beiden zufällig in der Stadt getroffen", sagte Ami. "Wir wissen alles", sagte Michiru und sah Usagi voll Mitgefühl an. "Wir sind gekommen, um dir zu helfen." "Danke, aber mir kann nichts und niemand mehr helfen. Ich habe eben Yuri getroffen. Sie sagt, Mamoru habe sich schon entschieden, für sie." "Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Rei, "egal wie toll Yuri ist, Mamoru bricht so eine wichtige Entscheidung nicht übers Knie. Er hätte es dir selbst gesagt, genauso wie damals als er diese Albträume hatte. Er würde sich nie feige drücken." "Wir sind dieser Yuri auch begegnet", sagte Haruka und lächelte Usagi an, "also ich finde, dass du noch immer viel süßer bist als sie." Sie zwinkerte. Usagi wurde ein wenig rot und erwiderte das Lächeln. Haruka hatte einen unwahrscheinlichen Charme, wenn sie es darauf anlegte. "Hör mal zu, Usagi", sagte Rei. "Wir haben gründlich darüber nachgedacht. Wahrscheinlich wird Mamoru die Entscheidung so lange vor sich her schieben, wie er nur kann. Mein Großvater hat gesagt, dass die Chibas erst eine Woche vor dem eigentlichen Termin mit Braut und Bräutigam wieder hier erscheinen werden. Das gibt dir vier Wochen Zeit." "Zeit wofür? So zu werden wie Yuri? Das schaffe ich nicht einmal in vier Monaten." "Das wissen wir auch", sagte Minako, "es kommt nur darauf an, dass Mamoru sieht, was in dir steckt. Beweise Mamoru, dass du ihm eine genau so gute Frau sein kannst wie Yuri, wenn du erst einmal so alt bist wie sie, und Yuri ist schon siebzehn. Verstehst du?" Usagi nickte langsam. "Wir alle werden dir dabei helfen", sagte Ami. "Ich habe dir ein paar Bücher mitgebracht. Du wirst sie lesen und wir werden darüber reden." "Ich zeige dir, wie man einen Kimono trägt und die Teezeremonie durchführt", sagte Rei. "Bei mir kannst du Kochen lernen, jeden Tag wenn du möchtest", bot ihr Makoto an. "Ich mache mit dir ein extra Training", sagte Minako, "abends, wenn die Turnhalle leer ist. Du wirst in Topform sein, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."  
  
"Ich kann auch diese alten Instrumente spielen", sagte Michiru, "es ist gar nicht so schwierig, du wirst sehen." "Meine Familie gehört zu dem erlauchten Kreis, zu dem sich auch die Chibas zählen", sagte Haruka. "Ich habe lernen müssen, wie man sich in Geselltschaft zu benehmen hat, was man anzieht und so weiter. Eigentlich war ich sehr froh, als ich endlich von dort weg kam und mein eigenes Leben führen konnte. Aber vergessen habe ich nichts." "Und wie soll ich das alles schaffen?" "Mit viel Fleiß, starkem Willen und wenig Schlaf", sagte Ami und reichte Usagi einen Zettel. "Wir haben einen genauen Plan aufgestellt, wer wann was mit dir machen kann. Glaubst du, du schaffst es?" Usagi sah ihre erwartungsvollen Gesichter. "Denkt ihr, es hat einen Sinn?", fragte sie zaghaft. "Willst du kampflos aufgeben?", wollte Haruka wissen. "Das wäre ziemlich feige, Prinzessin." Usagi biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte nicht viel Hoffnung, aber ihre Freundinnen hatten sich soviel Mühe gegeben und damals auf dem Mond war sie auch elegant, gebildet und wunderschön gewesen. Wenn sie sich nur fest genug darauf konzentrierte, konnte sie es vielleicht schaffen. "Ich versuche es", sagte sie. "Womit wollen wir anfangen?" "Willst du überhaupt nichts mehr essen?", fragte Usagis Mutter tags darauf. "Du kommst so spät nach Hause und willst schon wieder weg?" "Ja", gähnte Usagi, "Minako wartet auf mich bei der Schule. Meine Hausaufgaben habe ich schon gemacht, keine Angst. Ein wenig Sport wird mit gut tun, sagst du selbst ja auch immer. Bis dann!" Sie nahm ihre Sporttasche und lief aus dem Haus. Es war erst der zweite Tag ihres Programms, aber schon jetzt fühlte sie sich total ausgelaugt und erschöpft. Gestern hatte sie bis spät in die Nacht hinein noch eines von Amis Büchern gelesen, nach der Schule hatte Haruka auf sie gewartet, um mit ihr auf dem Weg zum Tempel über gutes Benehmen zu reden. Nach der üblichen Lernerei hatte Ami sie von vorn bis hinten über das Buch ausgerfragt, dann musste sie mit Michiru verschiedene alte Instrumente ausprobieren bis sie eines fanden, dessen Klang zu ihr passte, wie Michiru es ausdrückte. Dann kam Rei mit ihrer Lektion, wie trage ich einen Kimono, anschließend hatte sie mit Makoto ein einfaches Reisgericht gekocht, und jetzt war Minako an der Reihe. Sie hatte dem Schulwart die Erlaubnis abgerungen, abends noch in der Turnhalle sein zu dürfen, unter der Vorrausetzung, dass sie alle Geräte sauber wieder weg räumten und das Licht löschten. Minako war nicht weniger streng als ihre anderen "Lehrer". Sie zeigte Sailormoon wie man Seile am schnellsten hoch klettert und Stangen erklimmt, sie Saltos und Räder mit und ohne Sprungbrett. Usagi war voller blauer Flecken, als Minako endlich Mitleid mit ihr hatte und die Übungsstunde für beendet erklärte. Mehr tot als lebendig wankte sie nach Hause, fiel ins Bett und zog das nächste von Amis Büchern heran, wobei sie vergeblich dagegen ankämpfte, nicht schon bei der Einleitung einzuschlafen.  
  
Ein Gutes hatten die Anstrengungen jedenfalls. Sie schlief wie ein Stein, ohne von Mamoru zu träumen. "Wir haben Glück, dass eure Schule wegen dem Rohrbruch für eine Woche geschlossen ist", sagte Rei drei Wochen später zu Usagi. "Du hast schon eine Menge gelernt, jetzt geht es zum Endspurt. Hier ist der Plan, den wir für dich aufgestellt haben. Da Ami ebenfalls frei hat, wird sie besonders viel mit dir üben können." Usagi unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen so wenig geschlafen, dass ihr das Aufstehen mit jedem Tag schwerer fiel. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch lange durchstehe", sagte sie müde. "Du musst. Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, ist alles umsonst gewesen." Rei sah sie mit echter Besorgnis an. Das Programm hatte Usagi ziemlich zugesetzt. Sie hatte ein paar Kilo abgenommen und ihr Gesicht war blass. "Isst du zu Hause auch genug?", fragte Rei. "Du kennst mich doch, ich bin ein Vielfraß", sagte Usagi scherzhaft. Die Wahrheit verschwieg sie. Am Morgen zwang sie sich meist zu einem ordentlichen Frühstück, aber ihre Pausenmahlzeiten verschenkte sie und am Abend aß sie nur ein paar Bissen. Obwohl sie keine Albträume mehr hatte, konnte sie nicht aufhören, an Mamoru zu denken. Trotz all der anderen Dinge, die sie lernen musste, hatte sie stets das Gefühl, dass er irgendwo in ihrer Nähe sei. Manchmal, wenn sie eine schwierige Aufgabe bewältigt hatte, ertappte sie dabei, wie sie sich umdrehte, um sie Mamoru zu zeigen. Doch er war nicht da, niemals. Selbst zu der Zeit, als sie und Mamoru sich nicht besonders leiden konnten, waren sie sich mehrmals in der Woche über den Weg gelaufen. Jetzt war Usagi ängstlich darauf bedacht, alle Straßen und Plätze zu meiden, in denen sie ihm begegnen könnte. Dabei ersehnte sie nichts mehr, als in seine Augen zu blicken, und die Liebe darin leuchten zu sehen wie früher. Aber er durfte sie um keinen Preis für wankelmütig halten oder für schwach. "Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser", sagte sie zu Rei. "Minako erwartet mich in einer Stunde im der Turnhalle. Bis morgen." "Bis morgen", sagte Rei. Sie blickte Usagi zweifelnd hinterher. "Was denkst du?", fragte Makoto, die neben sie getreten war. "Wird sie es schaffen?"  
  
"Wir hätten ihr vielleicht mehr Pausen gönnen sollen", meinte Rei. "Sie ist wirklich fertig. Ich denke nicht, dass sie noch lange durchhält." "Aber was hätten wir sonst tun können, um ihr zu helfen?", fragte Ami, die hinter den beiden stand.  
  
Die drei sahen sich an, doch keine wusste eine Antwort. Vielleicht lag es an der Müdigkeit, vielleicht war Usagis Sehnsucht nach Mamoru einfach zu groß, jedenfalls nahm sie ohne es zu merken den Weg, der dicht an Mamorus Schule vorbei führte. Plötzlich hörte sie seine Stimme und erschrak. Eilends versteckte sie sich hinter ein paar Mülltonnen. Keine Sekunde zu früh, Mamoru bog gerade um die Ecke und er war nicht allein. Yuri hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt und die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt. Wie sie so vertraut miteinander sprachen, schnitt es tief in Usagis wunde Seele. Yuri sah wieder einmal himmlisch aus und Mamoru schien bester Laune zu sein. Offenbar war ihm die Trennung von Usagi nicht sehr nahe gegangen.  
  
Von der anderen Seite näherten sich ebenfalls Schritte. "Hallo Matao", sagte Yuri und blieb genau vor den Mülltonnen stehen, während Mamoru ein paar Schritte weiter ging, um sich ein Schaufenster anzusehen. Usagi hielt den Atem an. Um keinen Preis durfte sie sich verraten. "Lange nicht gesehen, Yuri. Was machst du in Tokio?", fragte eine Männerstimme.  
  
"Ich werde Mamoru Chiba heiraten." Usagi zuckte zusammen. "Ah, ich kenne ihn von der Schule her. Ihr werdet sehr gut zusammen passen.Wann ist die Verlobung?" "In einer Woche. Mamoru muss sich erst noch seiner Verflossenen entledigen." "Ah, die kleine dumme Blonde mit den Odangos, die so laut lachen und sich so peinlich aufführen kann. Ich habe mich immer gewundert, was er an findet. Du hast Klasse und Stil, was man von Mamorus Ex nicht gerade behaupten kann." Die drei entfernten sich von Usagis Versteck, sodass ihr der Rest der Unterhaltung entging. Aber sie hatte genug gehört. Während sie darauf wartete, dass die drei außer Sicht waren, ging in ihrem Inneren eine Verwandlung vor. Der Schmerz, die Taubheit, die Angst, all das wurde hinweg gespült von dem unbändigen Wunsch, allen zu beweisen, dass sie mehr war als ein dummes Schulmädchen, das man mit einem Schulterzucken abschob. Als hätte sie eine Tür aufgestoßen, strömte neue Kraft in ihren müden Körper, neue Frische in ihren erschöpften Geist. Sie hatte noch eine Woche Zeit. Die Chibas würden sich wundern... "Das wird deine letzte Woche, Chemaron", sagte Geddhan kichernd und legte sich die Zutaten für ein neues, scheußliches Rezept zurecht. "Wie schade, dass du nicht einmal weißt, dass dein jämmerliches Leben in einer Woche vorbei sein wird. Ist alles bereit, ihr fünf Atem des Todes?"  
  
"Wir haben mit Herrscherin Clonith gesprochen, König Geddhan. Die Ewig Finstere wartet auf den Ruf des Ringes, um mit euch die Erde in Besitz zu nehmen." "Sie muss nicht mehr lange warten, nur noch eine Woche, eine einzige Woche", murmelte Geddhan und begann mit der neuen Beschwörung. Der Tag der Entscheidung war da. Yuri, Mamoru, seine Großtante und sein Großonkel fanden sich beim Tempel ein. "Wo bleibt das Mädchen?", fragte Manako ungeduldig, "kann sie nicht einmal heute pünktlich sein?"  
  
"Vielleicht wartet sie drin auf uns", sagte Mamoru. "Sie kommt ganz sicher. Gehen wir hinein."  
  
In dem Raum, wo sie auf Reis Großvater warten sollten, standen zwei der alten Instrumente. An einem von ihnen saß ein blondes Mädchen in einem traumhaft schönen Kimono uns spielte eine einfache, aber zu Herzen gehende Melodie. Mamoru zuckte er zusammen. Das Lied des Sternenmedaillons, Usagis Lied! Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und Mamoru blieb der Mund offen stehen. War das wirklich Usagi? Statt den beiden Odangos trug sie ihr Haar in einem tradionellen Knoten und in dem blassen Gesicht wirkten ihren Augen riesig und sehr dunkel. Als sie sich erhob tat sie es geschmeidig und ihre Begrüßung war formvollendet. Sicher bewegte sie sich in den Holzschuhen und jede kleine Geste wirkte sparsam und geschmeidig. Yuuichirou brachte Schalen und Tee und Usagi begann mit der Zubereitung als hätte sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan, als noble Gäste zu bewirten.  
  
Die Großtante sah nicht mehr ganz so überlegen drein und Yuri war sogar ein klein wenig blass um die Nase. Da sie so in die Rolle der Gäste gedrängt wurden, konnte Yuri weder eines der Instrumente ergreifen, noch Usagi vom Platz der Gastgeberin schubsen, um das Können der Jüngeren in den Schatten zu stellen. Mamoru vergaß alle guten Manieren und ging zwei Schritte auf Usagi zu, doch da packte ihn sein Großonkel und hielt ihn zurück. "Sie wird unseres Namens niemals würdig sein", sagte er überheblich und räuspterte sich. "Wo bleibt der Oberpriester?" In diesem Moment hörte man draußen Yuuichriou schreien. Alle eilten hinaus und sahen mit Ensetzen, wie eine menschenähnliche Gestalt aus dunkelrotem Rauch Yuuichirou in eine Ecke drückte, während zwei andere Monster aus gelbem und schwarzem Rauch aus dem Nichts ein schwarzes Tor erscheinen ließen, das eine unheimliche Sogwirkung hatte. Mamorus Großonkel wurde sofort davon erfasst und verschwand in der schwarzen Öffnung. Die anderen konnten sich an Sträuchern und Pfosten fest halten. Mamorus Großtante schrie aus Leibeskräften. Usagi sah aus den Augenwinkeln, ihre Freundinnen, die sich in Reis Zimmer versammelt hatten herbeieilen. Michiru und Haruka waren auch dabei. Dank ihres Trainings mit Minako konnte sie dem Sog stand halten. Mamorus Großtante war weniger glücklich. Sie verlor den Halt und rutschte auf das Tor zu. Mamoru versuchte, sie zu packen, aber dadurch geriet er ebenfalls gefährlich nahe an den Sog. Die Erinnerung an den Untergang des Mondkönigreiches stieg in Usagi hoch, sie sah wieder die Szene vor sich, als Prinz Endymion von Metallias Kraft in den Himmel hoben wurde.  
  
"Mamoru! Nein!", schrie sie. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie erkannte, dass er genau wie sie an damals dachte. In diesem Moment erfasste der Sog ihn mit voller Kraft, und er trieb auf das Tor zu.  
  
Yuri sah zu, wie Mamoru in die Finsternis gerissen wurde. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und klammerte sich fester um den Pfosten. Usagi hörte ihre Freundinnen rufen. Doch alles was zählte war Mamoru. Sie würde ihn nicht allein lassen. Noch einmal schrie sie seinen Namen, dann lies sie los und der Sog spülte sie hinter Mamoru durch das schwarze Tor. Dann schloss es sich mit einem Knall. Yuri und Yuuichirou knallten mit den Köpfen an die Treppe und verloren das Bewusstsein. Usagis Freundinnen starrten entsetzt auf die Stelle, wo eben noch das schwarze Tor gewesen war.  
  
"Wir müssen ihr nach!", sagte Haruka. "Hier ist etwas sehr Übles im Gange."  
  
Ami hatte ihren Computer aufgeklappt und Rei sondierte mit ihrer übersinnlichen Wahrnehmung die Umgebung. "Ein Raum-Zeit Tor", sagte Ami, "ich kann es vielleicht wieder herstellen, aber ich bin mir nicht klar, wohin es führt." "Die Macht die dahinter steckt, ist sehr mächtig und sehr böse", murmelte Rei. "Irgend etwas an ihr kommt mir so vertraut vor." "Sie hat eine ähnliche Signatur wie jene von Metallia", sagte Ami. "Aber wir haben das Königreich des Dunkeln doch vernichtet", sagte Minako. "Das hier ist älter und mächtiger", erklärte Ami. "Vielleicht eine verwandte, böse Kraft." "Was immer es ist", sagte Makoto, "wir werden es aufhalten." Aber man sah ihr an, dass die Erinnerung an den Kampf damals auf dem Nordpol ihr ziemlich zusetzte. "Wir sind auch noch da", sagte Michiru. "Wir lassen die Prinzessin nicht im Stich." "Verwandeln wir uns", sagte Harkua. "Nur so haben wir eine Chance." Da Yuri und Yuuichirou noch für eine Weile außer Gefecht sein würden, konnten sie sich unbesorgt in ihre Sailorform verwandeln. Merkur setzte sogleich ihren Visor und den Computer ein, um ihre Berechnungen durchzuführen. Die Minuten verstrichen. Mars, Uranus und Jupiter wurden immer unruhiger. Endlich kam Merkur zu einem Ergebnis. "Wenn uns Neptun und Uranus unterstützen", sagte sie, "kann eine Vereinigung aller Sailorkräfte auch ohne Sailormoon das Tor wieder öffnen." "Dann warten wir nicht länger", sagte Harkua. Sie fassten einander and er Hand, jede rief ihren Planeten an und ihre Auren funkelten in den Farben ihrer Macht. Als sie ihre Kräfte vereinigten, sammelte sich die Macht in einem funkelnden Ball, der genau dort explodierte, wo das Tor gewesen war. Die schwarze Öffnung erschien und sie wurden vom Sog erfasst und in das Tor gerisssen. Hinter ihnen schloss es sich wieder. Ende des 2. Teils 


	3. Die richtige Braut Teil 3 Ende

Teil 3 Der Übertritt war kurz und schmerzhaft. Von einem Lidschlag zum nächsten fand sich Usagi im Gewölbe des Magierkönigs wieder. Mamoru stand nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt, er zitterte wie sie am ganzen Körper. Seine Großtante Manako und sein Großonkel Tsutomi knieten gleich daneben. Das gelbliche Licht der Höhle spiegelte sich in ihren furchterfüllten Augen und ihre Gesichter glichen bleichen Masken.  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung, Mamoru?", fragte Usagi.  
  
"Ich habe mich schon besser gefühlt", antwortete er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände. "Du hättest mir nicht folgen sollen. Wer weiß, was uns hier erwartet."  
  
"Wie könnte ich dich je allein lassen?", fragte Usagi mit bebender Stimme, einen neuen Funken Hoffnung in den Augen. Machte er sich noch immer etwas aus ihr? Trotz Yuri?  
  
Mittlerweile erholten sich Manako und Tsutomi von ihrem Schreck. Sie standen auf und brachten ihre Kleidung in Ordnung.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier gelandet? Und wer hatte die Frechheit, uns auf diese Weise zu entführen!", verlangte der Onkel mit barscher Stimme zu wissen.  
  
"Ah, Chemaron, du warst schon immer ziemlich zäh im Nehmen", sagte eine heisere Stimme. Das dämmrige Licht wurde heller und heller und sie konnten den Rest des Gewölbes sehen. Der Magierkönig stand, umgeben von den fünf Atem des Todes am anderen Ende und musterte die vier mit tückischem Blick. "Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim."  
  
Mamoru ließ Usagis Hand los und stellte sich schützend vor sie. Tsutomi zuckte bei dem Namen Chemaron nicht einmal zusammen. "Das muss ein Irrtum sein", sagte er ungehalten. "Wir sind Tsutomi, Manako und Mamoru Chiba. Wir stammen aus einer sehr einflussreichen Familie. Wenn Sie uns nicht unverzüglich wieder zurück bringen, wird es böse Folgen für sie haben."  
  
Der Magierkönig lachte nur. "Dir ist wirklich keine Erinnerung gelieben, alter Feind. Die Tage als du wirklich Einfluss hattest, sind lange vorrüber. Das was du heute bist, ist ein jämmerlicher Schatten dessen, was du einst warst. Es wäre so leicht, dich gleich hier auf der Stelle zu vernichten, aber es wäre ein leerer Sieg. Erst musst du dich erinnern..." Er nahm einen der grauen Steine, die neben ihm auf dem zerfurchten Tisch lagen, hielt ihn hoch und murmelte ein paar beschwörende Silben. Sogleich verwandelte sich der Stein eine Kugel aus grellem, grünem Licht. "Nimm das!" rief Geddhan und warf das Licht auf Tsutomi. Manako schrie auf und riss ihren Mann zur Seite. Dadurch geriet sie ebenfalls in die Bahn der Kugel, die genau zischen ihnen in tausend grüne Funken explodierte. Beide, Manako und Tsutomi wurden von den Funken umschlossen und eine seltsame Wandlung ging in ihnen vor. Mamorus Großonkel bekam längeres Haar und auf seiner Strirn erschien das Symbol der Erde umgeben von zwei Flammen, statt seines Kimonos trug er ein dunkelblaues Gewand und einen weiten, schwarzen Umhang, beides mit rätselhaften, schimmernden Zeichen bedeckt. Manako schien jünger zu werden und ihr schwarzes Haar fiel offen herab, auf ihrer Stirn tauchte ein Mondsymbol auf, allerdings nur in Umrissen, gekrönt von einer sternförmigen Blüte. Ihr Kimono verschwand und machte einem langen, silbergrauen Kleid Platz. Überall waren kleine, goldene Sternblumen aufgedruckt.  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da?", grinste Geddhan. "Arenia, die Hofdame der Mondkönigin höchstselbst. Hahaha! Was für eine nette Draufgabe. Es ist schon seltsam, dass sich die selben Paare über mehrere Leben hinweg immer wieder finden." Daraufhin klatschte er in die Hände und die grünen Funken erloschen. Gleichzeitig wurden die beiden wieder zu normalen Menschen.  
  
"Jetzt weißt du, wer du gewesen bist und du erkennst mich sicher wieder, oder?", fragte Geddhan hinterhältig.  
  
Tsutomi blickte ihn eiskalt an. "Wer könnte je Abschaum wie dich vergessen, Geddhan. Hat dich nicht deine eigene Tochter Beryl in den Ewigen Schlaf geschickt?"  
  
Die beiden funkelten sich an. Niemand achtete sonderlich auf Usagi und Mamoru, die bei Tsutomis letztem Satz sehr blass geworden waren.  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich verwandeln", hauchte Usagi.  
  
"Ich auch, aber wir dürfen uns nicht verraten. So viele Trümpfe besitzen wir nicht", flüsterte Mamoru grimmig. Er hatte eine Hand unter seine Jacke gesteckt um die magische Rose jederzeit ergreifen zu können.  
  
"Wo ist der Ring der Tore?", fragte Geddhan seinen alten Feind.  
  
"Das würdest du wohl gern wissen, wie?", knurrte Tsutomi. "Ich habe ihn zerstört."  
  
"Das kannst du jemand anderem vielleicht weis machen, aber nicht mir. Meine Verbündeten sind ihm auf der Spur. Er existiert noch immer und bis vor kurzem war er in deinem Besitz. Wo ist er jetzt?"  
  
"Rate!"  
  
"Das", sagte Geddhan mit einem fiesen Lächeln, "habe ich nicht nötig. Zu gut weiß ich noch, wo schon immer dein Schwachpunkt war, Chemaron!"  
  
Er winkte den fünf Atem des Todes und sie griffen sich Manako. Mamorus Großtante wehrte sich verbissen, aber gegen die dunklen Kräfte der fünf Atem des Todes kam sie nicht an. Fesseln aus grünlich schimmerndem Metall legten sich um ihre Hände und Beine. Der fünfte Atem des Todes hielt plötzlich eine Peitsche aus grüner Energie in der Hand. Er schlug ein einziges Mal damit zu und Manako schrie vor Schmerzen.  
  
"Halt!", rief Tsutomi und machte Anstalten, sich auf alle fünf Atem des Todes zu stürzen. "Lasst sie sofort los, oder ihr werdet es bereuen!"  
  
"Ach ja?", Geddhan lachte gackernd. "Die Zeit als du ein mächtiger Zauberer warst, sind längst vorrüber. Ich habe dir zwar die Erinnerung an dein altes Ich wiedergegeben aber nicht die Macht Chemarons. Außerdem hast du nur einen Bruchteil des Wissens zurück erhalten, das du einst besessen hast. Es gibt so vieles, was ich weiß und du niemals erfahren wirst..." Schlagartig hörte Geddhan auf zu lachen. "Du kannst wählen. Entweder siehst du zu, wie deine Frau leidet oder du verrätst mir, wo der Ring der Tore geblieben ist, entscheide dich!"  
  
Große Schweißtropfen rannen über Tsutomis Gesicht. Er starrte zu Manako hinüber, die halb bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Der fünfte Atem des Todes hob erneut die Peitsche.  
  
Usagi fasste nach ihrer Brosche. Mamorus Hand schloss sich um die Rose.  
  
"Nein!" Tsutomi senkte den Kopf. "Ich sage es dir." Er drehte sich zu Mamoru und Usagi um. "Das Mädchen dort hat ihn. Manako hat ihn ihr gegeben."  
  
"Wie leichtsinnig!" Geddhan rieb sich die Hände. Er winkte den fünf Atem des Todes und sie gaben Manako frei. Statt dessen umringten sie Usagi und Mamoru. Die beiden kamen nicht dazu, sich zu verwandeln. Zwei der Atem des Todes hielten Mamoru fest, die anderen packten Usagi und schleppten sie zu Geddhan.  
  
"So, kleines Mädchen. Du willst sicher nicht so leiden wie Arenia. Also sei brav und gib mir den Ring, den du von ihr bekommen hast."  
  
Usagi drehte den Kopf und sah zu Mamoru, der sich in der Umklammerung der beiden Rauchgestalten wand.  
  
"Erst müssen sie Mamoru loslassen!"  
  
"So, du stellst Bedingungen. Das ist aber gar nicht klug von dir." Er packte sie mit seinen Klauenhänden und schüttelte sie. Dabei rutschte die Kette, an welcher der gelbe Diamant hing, aus ihrem Kimono. Geddhan grinste zufrieden. Ein Ruck und die Kette lag in seiner Hand.  
  
Die Atem des Todes schleuderten Usagi und Mamoru zurück in den hinteren Teil des Gewölbes. Sie trieben den Manako und Tsutomi ebenfalls dorthin. Während dessen bereitete Geddhan seinen letzten großen Zauber vor. Er legte alle anderen grauen Steine zu einem Kreis auf den Boden. Auf seine Worte hin, glühten sie düsterrot auf.  
  
"Ein Schritt noch", sagte er und warf Tsutomi einen triumphierenden Blick zu, "ein Schritt noch und die Herrscherin Clonith betritt diese Realität. Dann wird sich ihr die ganze Welt unterwerfen und ich werde an ihrer Seite regieren, nicht nur über ein Reich, eine Welt, ein System, nein über den ganzen Kosmos. Sieh her, dies ist mein endgültiger Sieg!"  
  
Er hob den Ring genau über den Kreis und murmelte noch mehr rätselhafte, finstere Formeln. Doch ehe er seinen Zauber beenden konnte, gab es einen dumpfen Knall und ein Tor öffnete sich genau dort, wo Usagi und die anderen in das Gewölbe gekommen waren. Aus dem schwarzen Loch sprangen die Sailorkrieger, zum Kampf bereit. "Usagi, Mamoru!", rief Rei. "Geht es euch gut?"  
  
"Kümmert euch lieber um diese fünf Rauchmonster und ihren Meister!", rief Mamoru. "Er hat irgend etwas Furchtbares vor!"  
  
"Haltet mir diese Eindringlinge vom Leib!" fauchte Geddhan. Die fünf Atem des Todes schossen auf die Senshi zu, doch diese waren gewarnt.  
  
"Neptun flieg und und sieg!" Sailorneptun schleuderte ihren Wasserball und spülte den dunkelroten Atem des Todes an die Wand.  
  
"Feuerringe fliegt und siegt!" Die brenneden Mandalas gaben ihm den Rest. Mit einem ekelhaften Geräusch schmolz er wie Schnee in der Sonne.  
  
Jupiter und Venus erledigten zusammen seinen grauen Kumpanen, Merkur und Uranus vernichteten den schwefelgeblen Atem des Todes. Blieben immer noch zwei. Diese erwiesen sich als äußerst flink und zäh. Der schlammbraune Atem des Todes warf Netze aus Energie, in denen sich Uranus, Neptun und Venus fingen. Der schwarze Atem des Todes fesselte Mars, Jupiter und Merkur mit grün glühenden Ringen an die Wand.  
  
"Jetzt werdet ihr dafür bezahlen, dass ihr drei meiner Verbündeten vernichtet habt!", tobte der Magierkönig und befahl: " Los, Diener Cloniths vernichtet sie!"  
  
"Niemals!" Usagi vergaß ihre Schmerzen und Blessuren. Sie riss die Brosche von ihrer Masche und vor den Augen aller verwandelte sie sich in Sailormoon.  
  
"Wer bist du denn?", lachte Geddhan. "Noch ein kleines Mädchen, dass sich einbildet, die Welt retten zu können?"  
  
"Ich bin Sailormoon!", sagte sie und stellte sich in Pose. "Im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen."  
  
"Da fürchte ich mich aber", grinste Geddhan.  
  
"Das solltest du auch!", sagte Mamoru. Er zückte seine Rose und verwandelte sich in Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht!", hauchte Manako. Tsutomis Blicke zuckten gehetzt zwischen Sailormoon und Tuxedo Mask hin und her.  
  
Die beiden Atem des Todes zögerten nicht lange. Es galt, die neuen Störenfriede auszuschalten. Doch ehe der schlammbraune Diener Cloniths Tuxedo Mask in einem Netz fangen konnte, warf dieser seine Zauberrose und sie traf das Rauchmonster genau zwischen die Augen. Röchelnd löste sich seine Gestalt auf.  
  
Der schwarze Atem des Todes war geschickter. Er duckte sich und schleuderte seine Ringe.  
  
"Pass auf Tuxedo Mask!", rief Sailormoon, doch es war zu spät. Die Ringe erwischten Tuxedo Mask an den Händen und im Nu war er ebenso hilflos wie die anderen Senshi.  
  
Geddhan nickte zufrieden. Er murmelte ein Wort und schwarze Funken tanzten über die Ringe und die Netze. Die Senshi schrien gequält auf und Tuxedo Mask stöhnte.  
  
"Hör damit auf!", schrie Sailormoon.Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Sie packte ihren Mondstab, doch der schwarze Atem des Todes lachte.  
  
"Gleich habe ich auch dich!" Seine grünen Energieringe zischten auf Sailormoon zu. In letzter Sekunde tauchte sie unter ihnen hindurch.  
  
"Gib auf!", rief Geddhan. "Du hast keine Chance!"  
  
"Niemals!" Sie wirbelte ihren Mondstab und rief: "Macht der Liebe, flieg und sieg!" Ihr Mondstab sandte dem letzten Atem des Todes ein riesengroßes Herz entgegen. Es schmetterte ihn an die nächste Wand, wo er mit einem Zischen dahinschmolz.  
  
"Geschafft", atmete Sailormoon auf, als die Netze und Ringe verschwanden und die Sailorkrieger wieder frei waren.  
  
"Sei dir nicht so sicher", sagte Uranus. Sie wies auf Geddhan, der in aller Hast, sein Ritual beendete und den Ring der Tore in den Kreis der glühenden Steine fallen ließ. Sogleich stieg von jedem Stein ein strahl schwarzroter Energie empor, die Strahlen verschmolzen zu einem Strom und aus diesem Strom heraus schälten sich die Umrisse eines neuen Schattenmonsters, dreimal so groß wie die Atem des Todes. Mars fuhr schaudernd zurück, als sie die ungeheure Macht dieses finsteren Wesens fühlte.  
  
Merkur befragte ihren Computer und wurde kreidebleich. "Das ist die mit Metallia verwandte Energie, die hinter allem steht", flüsterte sie und man konnte ihr Entsetzen spüren. "Sie ist unglaublich stark! Stärker als es Metallia jemals war."  
  
"Aber ihr habt Metallia besiegt", sagte Uranus, "also werdet ihr mit uns zusammen auch diese Clonith bezwingen."  
  
Merkur sah sie ernst an. Ihre Augen waren sehr dunkel und ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau: "Ihr wart nicht dabei, es hat uns allen das Leben gekostet, selbst Sailormoon."  
  
"Dieses Mal", sagte Sailormoon, "weiß ich was zu tun ist, ohne dass ihr euch vorher opfert. Geht zur Seite." Sie legte die Hände um ihre Brosche und der Silberkristall strahlte auf.  
  
"Nein!" Tuxedo Mask packte sie an der Schulter. "Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."  
  
Merkur fing seinen verzweifelten Blick auf und blickte grimmig auf ihren Computer. Hastig tippte sie ein paar neue Befehle ein, schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte ihre Berechnung.  
  
Während dessen trat Geddhan stolz vor Clonith. "Ich heiße euch in dieser Welt willkommen, Ewig Finstere. Gewährt mir die Gunst Eure Macht zu teilen, da ich euch gerufen habe."  
  
"Jämmerlicher Sterblicher", zischte Clonith und es klang als spräche sie mit vielen zischenden Stimmen zugleich, "was Clonith in Besitz nimmt, das teilt sie mit niemandem."  
  
Geddhans eitles Grinsen erlosch. "Ohne mich wärt Ihr nie hierher gelangt. Die Atem des Todes haben mir versprochen..."  
  
"Die Atem des Todes sind geringe Diener, die nur sagen, was ich ihnen auftrage. Wo sind sie jetzt?"  
  
"Ausgelöscht durch die Macht der Sailorkrieger. Ich verlange, dass du sie dafür bestrafst, und dann will ich meine Belohnung!"  
  
"Deinen ersten Wunsch werde ich dir erfüllen, da niemand ungestraft meine Werkzeuge vernichtet. Und hier ist deine Belohnung!" Sie packte Geddhan mit einer ihrer mächtigen Hände und hob ihn empor, bis vor ihr hässliches Gesicht. Dann hauchte sie ihn an, der schwarzrote Atem hüllte ihn ein und er schrie gequält auf.  
  
Die Sailorkrieger warfen einander hilflose Blicke zu. Der Schweiß stand ihnen auf der Stirn. Wenn Cloniths Atem allein schon so stark war, wie sollten sie mit ihr fertig werden.  
  
"Ich muss es einfach tun", sagte Sailormoon halb zu sich, halb zu Tuxedo Mask. Sie sammelte ihre Kräfte und trat vor die anderen Senshi.  
  
"Warte noch!" Merkur war gerade mit ihren Berechnungen fertig. "Cloniths einziger Schwachpunkt liegt darin, dass sie immer noch mitten im Tor zu ihrer Dimension steht. Wenn es uns gelingt, diesen Energiestrom zu durchdringen und den Ring der Tore zu zerstören, haben wir eine Chance."  
  
"Dann versuch ich es als erste", sagte Uranus und ein goldener Energieball entstand in ihrer Hand.  
  
"Nicht so",Merkur wischte sich den Schweiß ab. "Wir müssen all unsere Kräfte vereinen, eine von uns muss diese Kräfte in sich bündeln und mit ihrer Waffe auf den Ring los lassen. Nur so ist der Angriff stark genug."  
  
"Das mache ich", sagte Sailormoon. "Ich werde die vereinigte Macht im Mondstein sammeln."  
  
"Es ist nicht ungefährlich", mahnte Merkur.  
  
"Haben wir eine andere Chance?" fragte Sailormoon ruhig.  
  
Merkur schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dann los." Aus ihrer Stimme sprach soviel Autorität, dass die anderen nur nickten.  
  
"Wir anderen werden Clonith nachher ablenken, sodass du in Ruhe werfen kannst", sagte Venus, während sie einen Ring um Sailormoon bildeten und sich an den Händen nahmen.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Clonith genug mit Geddhan gespielt. Sie hauchte ihn noch einmal an. Sein Geschrei verstummte kurz darauf und er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Clonith ließ den leblosen Körper zu Boden plumpsen und wandte ihren glühenden Blick voll albsoluter Bosheit den Sailorkriegern zu.  
  
Diese riefen die Macht ihrer Planteten an, ihre Auren glühten und das Licht strömte auf Sailormoon über. Deren Aura begann in allen Senshifarben zu strahlen. Sie nahm das Diadem ab und zwang die vereinigte Energie in den leuchtenden Diskus bis er wie ein Stück Regenbogen schimmerte.  
  
Daraufhin verteilten sich die Senshi und jede sandte eine Attacke. Tuxedo Maks warf einen ganzen Arm voll magischer Rose, doch egal ob Seifenblasen, Donnerschlag oder Wasserstrahl, Clonith wehrte sie spielend ab und lachte dabei zischend.  
  
Sie achtete nicht auf Sailormoon, die sich in aller Ruhe auf den winzigen gelben Fleck konzentrierte, der hie und da durch den Energiestrom des Tores schimmerte. Sailormoon sammelte all ihre Kraft, legte auch ein bisschen von der des Silberkristalls dazu und purpurnes Licht hüllte den Mondstein zusätzlich ein. Dann erst zielte sie, holte aus und warf. "Mondstein, flieg und sieg!" Knapp über dem Boden sauste der Diskus dahin, als Clonith ihn bemerkte, war es für sie zu spät. Er durchschnitt den Energiestrom des Tores und traf den Ring mit voller Wucht. Der magische gelbe Diamant explodierte in einem Funkeregen. Sogleich erlosch ein roter Stein nach dem anderen. Clonith, gefangen zwischen den Dimensionen konnte weder vor noch zurück. Als der letzte der Steine sein Licht verlor schmolz sie dahin. Die Steine selbst zerfielen zu Staub, genauso wie Geddhans sterbliche Überreste.  
  
"Wir haben gewonnen!", jubelte Venus.  
  
"Ich danke euch", sagte Sailormoon schwach und brach zusammen.  
  
"Sailormoon!" Tuxedo Mask konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Ihr Gesicht war sehr blass und ihre Hände eiskalt.  
  
Merkur eilte an ihre Seite und fühlte den Puls. "Er ist kaum zu spüren. Es war doch zuviel für sie."  
  
Kalte Angst packte Tuxedo Mask. Er drückte sie an sich und murmelte: "Sei stark, Sailormoon. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Wir wollen doch eines Tages heiraten!"  
  
"Und was wird aus Yuri!", fragte sein Großonkel laut. "Willst du dieses halbe Kind, dem die angemesene Erziehung und Herkunft fehlt, wirklich heiraten, nur weil ihr beide ein zweites Leben in albernen Kostümen führt? Ich weiß, dass sie uns gerettet hat und sehr tapfer war, aber es ist immer noch dasselbe Mädchen."  
  
"Genau deshalb will ich sie", sagte Tuxed Mask. In seinen feuchten Augen brannten Angst und Zorn. "Yuri ist ein tolles Mädchen, aber sie wollte mich nur aus demselben Grund heiraten, aus dem ich mich mit ihr getroffen habe, aus Pflichtgefühl. Alles was wir einander zu geben haben, sind Sympathie und Respekt. Glaubt ihr wirklich, das genügt mir? Nicht nachdem ich eine Liebe gefunden habe, die mich nie im Stich lässt, die alles für mich opfert und sei es das eigene Leben, eine Liebe, die stark genug mir in den finstersten Abgrund zu folgen."  
  
In seinen Armen erwachte Sailormoon. "Träume ich, oder liebst du mich noch immer, Mamoru?", flüsterte sie schwach.  
  
"Ich werde nie aufhören, dich zu lieben, Usagi." Er küsste sie sanft, dann sah er seinem Onkel fest in die Augen. "Ihr könnt mich enterben, aus eurer noblen Familie verstoßen und es ist mir egal. Ich habe Usagi und wenn sie mich ansieht, fühle ich mich als wäre ich zehn Meter groß und trüge eine weiße Rüstung, als könnte ich die Welt mit einem Finger aus den Angeln heben. Eines Tages werde ich sie heiraten, sie und keine andere!"  
  
"Aber Mamoru!", seine Tante schüttelte den Kopf. "Selbst in unserem früheren Leben haben Tsutomi und ich höchste Ränge eingenommen. Wir sind etwas Besonders. Dieses Mädchen steht weit unter uns, beschäme uns nicht!"  
  
"Genug!" Uranus kochte. Sie stellte sich zu Tuxedo Mask und half Sailormoon, aufzustehen. "Ihr bildet euch soviel auf etwas ein, was ihr früher einmal gewesen seid. Aber ihr habt längst nicht alle Erinnerungen zurück bekommen, sonst wüsstet ihr, wer wir sind."  
  
Mars gesellte sich zu Uranus. "Wir sind die Sailorkrieger und wir haben auch einmal im Silberjahrtausend auf dem Mond gelebt."  
  
Die anderen Sailorkrieger traten hinzu und gemeinsam bildeten sie einen Ring um Sailormoon.  
  
"Hoheit", sagte Uranus. "Es ist Zeit, ihnen die Wahrheit zu offenbaren." Die stolze Kriegerin beugte ein Knie vor Sailormoon, senkte den Kopf und legte ihre rechte Faust aufs Herz. Der Stein auf ihrem Diadem funkelte. Die anderen Sailorkrierger folgten ihrem Beispiel und auch ihre Diademe leuchteten auf. Der Silberkristall spiegelte die Farben wieder und erstrahlte. In seinem Licht verwandlete sich Sailormoon in Serenity.  
  
"Bei allen Göttern", hauchte Tsutomi, und neue Erinnerungen strömten bei diesem Anblick auf ihn ein. "Das Mädchen ist die Mondprinzessin gewesen."  
  
"Falsch", sagte Mamoru. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und verwandelte sich in Prinz Endymion. "Sie ist noch immer die Mondprinzessin. Wir und die Sailorkrieger haben unsere Macht mit in unser neues Leben genommen. Tsutomi Chiba, Chemaron", er benutzte den Namen absichtlich und sah seinen früheren Hofzauberer streng an, "denkst du wirklich, du hättest das Recht deinem Prinzen vorzuschreiben, für wen sein Herz schlägt? Ich liebe Serenity, Sailormoon, Usagi, genauso wie du Arenia, Manako liebst." Bei den letzten Worten wurde seine Stimme ein wenig sanfter.  
  
Tsutomi und Manako blickten einander an. Auf den fragenden Blick seiner Frau hin grummelte Tsutomi etwas, wurde rot und sah zu Boden. Seine offensichtliche Verlegenheit war ihr Antwort genug. Ihre Augen blickten auf einmal sehr viel weicher und sie lächelte. Als sie Serenitys ernsten Blick bemerkte, wurde sie rot. "Verzeiht mir meine Einmischung, Prinzessin Serenity", sagte sie. "Aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen..." Auch Tsutomi murmelte eine Entschuldigung.  
  
"Ihr wollet nur das beste für meinen Endymion", lächelte die Prinzessin. "Euch sei vergeben." Und sie verwandelte sich in Sailormoon zurück. Aus Endymion wurde wieder Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Wir brauchen den Sailortransport, um zurück zu kehren. Tuxedo Mask und euch beide nehmen wir in die Mitte", sagte Sailormoon und nickte ihren Kriegern zu. Sie fassten sich an den Händen, nahmen die drei Chibas in die Mitte und riefen ein letztes Mal ihre Kräfte an. Der Sailortransport funktionierte und sie fanden sich vor dem Tempel wieder.  
  
Yuri und Yuuichirou kamen soeben wieder zu sich. Die anderen Senshi verschwanden rasch hinter den Büschen, Tuxedo Mask und Sailormoon verwandelten sich zurück in Usagi und Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru half Yuri hoch, Usagi kümmerte sich um Yuuichirou.  
  
"Wo sind die Monster?", fragte Yuri angsterfüllt.  
  
"Was für Monster?", fragte Mamoru nach einem raschen, warnenden Blick in Richtung Tsutomi und Manako. "Du hattest nur einen Schwächeanfall, mehr nicht."  
  
Yuri sah sich angestrengt um, doch sie konnte keine Spur des schwarzen Loches oder eines Monsters mehr entdecken. Auch Mamoru und seine Verwandten, die ja in dem Loch verschwunden waren, waren wieder da. Also hatte sie das alles wohl geträumt.  
  
Usagi gab Yuuirchirou eine ähnliche Erklärung und half ihm in den Tempel, wo er seine Beule kühlen konnte.  
  
"Ich habe mich für Usagi entschieden", sagte Mamoru kurz darauf zu Yuri. "Du wirst einem anderen Mann sicher eine wunderbare Frau sein, aber ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens schon gefunden. Tut mir leid."  
  
"Liebe? Was hat Heirat mit Liebe zu tun?", fragte Yuri kopfschüttelnd. "Meine Familie steht über so albernen Gefühlen und ich dachte, deine auch."  
  
"Da hast du dich geirrt." Mamoru lächelte Usagi zu, als diese wieder aus dem Tempel kam. Sie lächelte zurück und ihr Gesicht strahlte vor Glück.  
  
"Dir ist wirklich nicht zu helfen", seufzte Yuri. "Liebe, ts!" Sie ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes vom Platz, als ihr ein junger Mann in abgerissenen Kleidern entgegen kam. Er hatte wirres, blondes Haar und tiefblaue Augen. "Hallo Yuuichirou!", rief er, "Wo steckst du, wir wollten doch ins Kino!" In diesem Moment stolperte Yuri und fiel dem jungen Mann genau in die Arme.  
  
"Verzeihung, tut mir leid, bitte vergeben Sie", stammelte Yuri mit roten Wangen und wollte sich aus seinen Armen befreien, da blickte sie ihm in die Augen und erstarrte. Dem jungen Mann ging es nicht anders, er wurde ebenfalls rot und versank in Yuris Augen. Vergessen war Mamoru, vergessen war Yuuichirou.  
  
"Möchtest du ein Glas Eistee mit mir trinken", flüsterte der junge Mann.  
  
"Liebend gern", hauchte Yuri. Arm in Arm stiegen sie die Stufen hinab.  
  
Tsutomi und Manako sahen ihnen verblüfft nach.  
  
"Na ja", meinte Mamoru und zwinkerte den beiden zu, "dann müsst ihr euch zumindest keine Gedanken machen, was ihr Yuris Vater erzählen wollt."  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an und lachten.  
  
Ende 


End file.
